Love is blind
by lacelacelove
Summary: Katniss and gale are best friends when her father dies after being caught poaching , her mother looses it .Katniss is left to help raise her little sister. her mother becomes a drunk and invites shady men to drink with her.They have no money so she decides to sell katniss's body to anyone who will give her money how will she hide being a prostitute from everyone including Gale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Three years ago

I have always wanted to explore the woods that surround the district. My father hunts in the woods illegally and I wish he would take me with him. But whenever I bring it up he always says "You're not old enough" or the "the woods is no place for kids" or my personal favorite "one day". These meaningless words are supposed to pacify me but they only make my yearning for the woods stronger. I have often contemplated going out into the woods by myself. But the dark looming shadows of the tree line makes me scurry back to the safety of my house. But today, today is the days were I'm going to venture out in the woods by myself. I grab my father's hunting jacket and put it on. The jacket wraps me up in my dad's smell and the false security. I creep out of the house and race down the streets towards the woods as I get closer my heart starts beating quiker and I feel a smile grace my lips. I stare at the fence and for the first time ever I step foot into the woods a place that would become my second home.

I stare in wonder at the dark shadows of the trees no wonder my dad spends so my father spends so much time out here. I don't ever want to leave, I creep past the tree line and walk down a tiny path. That is overgrown with plant life. My feet take me on their own record down the path and through the path ways. The old pathways cross in a labyrinth of plant life and rocks. As I hop over a stream I hear footsteps rushing towards me. I scurry up the bank and dash up a tree and look down. I see a boy or more likely a man cross under my tree and look all around. I let out a sigh of relief when I see that's it not a peacekeeper. As I slip a little on the branch to get a better look at the boy, I feel the branch give way under me. I let out a scream before I hit the ground HARD. I try to look up but the last thing I see before I'm pulled under a blanket of darkness is the boy peering down at me.

When I wake up I feel a horrible pain in my back and leg. What happened to me? Where am i? These questions echo thought my empty mind. I try to get up but I feel a soft hand pull my down. "Daddy" I say in a weak voice. My father's angry face comes into my vision.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!DO YOU RELIZE YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED OR PARALIZED!WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN THE WOODS! I SPECIFICULY TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE WOODS INTIL I GO OUT THERE WITH YOU!IF THAT BOY WASN'T THERE WE MIGHT NOT OF FOUND YOU IN TIME!DO NOT GO OUT IN THE WOODS AGAIN!CLEARLY I CANT TRUST YOU ANYMORE IVE NEVER BEEN SO DISAPOINTED IN YOU!" He screams at me. I've never seen my dad so angry before. I feel the wetness of tears spill out of my eyes.

"THOM stop yelling at her can't you see how you're upsetting her. Now is not the time to yell at her. She needs to focus on healing she has a broken leg and a severely bruised back and tail bone. Do not come in here again yelling. Go outside and cool off and if you can't get your anger in check do not come back in here. GO!" My mom says as she points to the door of the healing room.

She turns her gaze to the boy "Gale you can go know sorry you had to see that. Thank you so much for bringing her here we can never thank you enough. Tell Hazelle I said hello and that I'll visit her as soon as she's up and walking".

The boy turns to look at me and nods his head and exits the room. Little did I know that within the next few montes Gale would become the closest thing to a brotherly figure I could ever have.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The accident

Last night was the best night of my life I haven't had that much fun in a while. Gale and I went to the lake house and took the day off from hunting. I had so much fun that I didn't even realize how late it was getting. I ended up falling asleep with Gale as a pillow. But apparently he took me home because when I wake up I'm in my own bed by myself and the mining accident siren is wailing. I look across the hall and see my dad racing to get dressed. I fall back against the pillow and plan to go back to sleep. When a startling thought crosses my mind Gales dads down there.

Today is Sunday which normally the one day the mines are closed and the miners get to spend some time with their families. But today they needed some workers to blast another channel so they can dig deeper into the earth. Before Panem was formed there was a country here which was called the United States of America. In this region of America they mined coal to so we have to dig even deeper into the earth to get coal to mine. So today they asked some miners to come in in the very early hours of this morning they trudged to the mines and slaved away to blast deeper into the earth. My father was asked to stay but he decided to stay Sunday is the one day we get to see him. I grab my father's hunting jacket and fix my braid. I hear the front door slam shut and I race to catch up to my father. I need to see Gale I can't imagine how he must feel right now. I can't help but think that could have been my dad down there. Thank god he is here with me.

I race to keep in step with my dad he is racing down the streets. Smoke is pillowing out everywhere I'm already sweating and my braid is sticking to my neck. Finally I can see the crowd that is surrounding the mines. I keep my eyes pilled for Gale or any of the Hawthorns. Finally towards the back of the crowd I see Hazelle who is holding Posys hand and Vicks. Rory is hanging back and looking at the scene in horror. All of those kids are too young to not have a dad. No I won't think that Gales dad will be fine. I catch Rorys eye "Where's Gale" I mouth. He scans the crowd and points to the front of the crowd. Finally I see him "Thanks" I mouth to him and bob and weave through the crowd. I hear my dad yell at me to stay back but I can't. I choose to ignore him and continue to try to get to Gale. When I get close enough to him I say his name. He spins around and looks at me. I can tell hes trying not to show any emotion. But I can see his tuff exterior slipping slightly. He walks up to me and presses his hard mecule body up against long arms wrap around my waist holding me there. I cant explain it but something in my heart flutters as his hands touch my bare lower back.I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on my tip toes and hold him closer to burries his head into my hair I feel his warm breathe tickle behind my ear. He pulles away in that moment were his head was buried into my hair he gets his emotions in check.

I offer him a sad smile and he returns it. He grabs my hand and says "Lets go find my family". I nod and let him lead me through the crowd.I see the crowd start to thin out I can feel the death in the air.I suddenly relize that no one is trying to rescue anyone miners only abandon a mission when there's no hope left. I see tears fall down Hazelles cheeks as she hugs Gale. Gale still has my hand in his. I try to pull out of his gripe but his gripe only tightens. I understand he's stuggling to not cry I squeeze his wraps her arms around my leg and I pick her up in my left arm. She wraps her arms around my neck and starts to bawl hysterically. "DADDY DADDY I WANT DADDY". It breakes my hearts seeing her upset. I feel tears brim in my eyes and hold her close Gale wraps us both in his arms and whispers into Posy ear. She starts to calm down but the tears continue to flow down her cheeks she looks heart broken. Hazelle pulls her out of my arms and hold her and cries into her daughter's hair. Gale just glares at her. Like he's pissed at her for crying how he can be so insensitive. He grabs my hand and starts to run as fast as he can pull me with him. I try to keep up but I keep tripping on rocks he dashes under the fence and pulls me along. As I see the familiar path to the lake house we both quicken are pace we've been running for over an hour but we keep at are rigorous pace. I see the lake come in to view he finally lets go of my hand and stops. I try to catch my breath as I collapse on the steps of the house. He plops down next to me "You know its ok to be sad". I say gently. His head snaps up and he glares at me. "Or maybe not". I whisper and stare at the ground. We sit on the steps the air pregnant with tension. Gale finally relaxes his tense stance and puts his hands over his face. "I'm sorry". He says and puts his head on my lap and moves so he's lying on the steps starring at the stars. I soothingly run my hand through his hair.

"How can this be? How can we go on now those he's…." His voice catches "gone". "Shhh it's going to be ok. Everything will be ok just give it a little time"." I hope your right". I laugh even though this isn't funny "of course I am" I say as I still my hands and tangle my fingers through his slightly curly hair.

We lapse into silence my hands still tangled in his hair. The silence seems to go on. I see the suns first morning rays streak across the sky. He sighs and sits up. "I'm tired lets go to bed". He says I stand up and open the door. The cabin is very tiny with a small hearth and fire place a small room with a bed against the wall. He strips of his shoes and shirt and slips into the bed. I pull of my coat and slip into bed next to him. He shifts and makes room for me. I put my head on his bare chest right on his heart. I listen to the soft thump thump. I can't help but think that could be my dad one day down in the mines trapped and buried beneath the rubble. Them I relies that Gale is turning 18 in a couple months he could be down there to.

"I don't want you to go down there" I say in a tiny voice. He sighs and places his hand under my chin making me look up at him. "I'm going to be fine and now I have to now that he's gone". "No please don't hasn't this accident made you open your eyes. Please don't do this your family cant loose both you and your father to those damn mines". "I'm not going to go anywhere I promise. I can't leave you all by yourself who else is going to put up with you. I'm here to stay no matter what you need to remember that". He places a soft kiss on my forehead. "We'll talk about this later lets go to sleep we still need to hunt soon". He closes his eyes and within a few minutes his breathing even out. I lean down and kiss his cheek whisper " I can't lose you I love you to much".


	3. Chapter 3

[Type text] [Type text] [Type text]

**Authors note: I do not own the hunger games or any of its characters. They are owned by Suzanne Collins. Oh and this fanfiction does not follow the books at all. In this fanfiction there are some trigger warnings rape and the after math talk, drug use and suicidal thoughts and or actions. If these things trigger you I would recommend not reading this fanfiction. Enjoy oh and its rated M for future chapters.**

Chapter Three The Talk.

When I wake up I don't want to get up. I'm just too comfy to even think of moving. As I slowly open my eyes I realize that last night wasn't a dream.

"Morning." Says Gale.

I groan and mumble good morning into his chest. I realize that my head is right on his bare chest and my left leg is sprawled across his body. I slowly move my leg off of him and wiggle out of his arms. I slip out of the bed and throw Gale his shirt and slip my shoes on. "Let's go we need to hunt". I slowly unravel my braid and re braid it.

He slips out of bed and gets ready. Within a few minutes we're slowly making are way through the woods. Good thing we are so close to are snare line. It would take too much time to walk and get are weapons. We both separate and go gather the pickings from are sides of the snare line. I can feel the awkwardness between us. I'm still pissed that he's still going to work in the mines when he turns eighteen. We decide to meet at are normal meeting spot when we are done with the snare line.

We get a pretty good haul we have three ducks, one turkey, six squirrels, four rabbits and one very fat wild dog.

"Well let's see we can sell the turkey and the dog. We each can keep two of the squirrels and sell the others. How does that sound? Catnip earth to Catnip. I feel a berry land in my lap.

"What?"

"Did you hear anything I just said ?" I shake my head no so he goes over it again. Even though I'm not paying attention to him.

"Catnip are you still worried about me going to work in the mines?"

"You know what no I'm not. If you're stupid enough to risk getting killed down there. Then that's on you, but don't expect me to give a damn when get yourself blown up! You've seen what happens in those mines. So after that if you still want to risk it then fine. But like I said im not going to cry or be sad when the mines claim your life. You've made your choice nothing I say will ever change your mind."

"You don't mean that. I have to feed my family no matter what. No matter what the risk is. You of all people should understand that! Going to work in the mines is no different than hunting out here. Every day we could be killed or whipped but you still take the risk. Why? To feed your family. It's no different than risking getting killed in the mines." Says Gale I can tell he's trying not to yell at me.

I can't believe that we are fighting about something that's going to happen in a few months. Deep down in my heart I knew some day he was going to work in the mines. But I hoped and prayed that us hunting would bring in enough money so he wouldn't have to. But it doesn't. I don't know why I'm getting so worked up about it. It's his life not mine if he wants to get himself killed for a measly paycheck then that's on him not me. There's nothing anyone says or does that will change his mind I swear he's so pigheaded.

I sigh and grab my game bag. "I have a headache. Let's hurry up and go to the hob. So I can go home."

We gather everything up and walk in silence to the hob. We get a pretty good amount of money and goods for all of our game. We sell the squirrels to the baker he gives us a few loaves of hearty bread; greasy Sae gives us some coins for the wild dog. Finally we sell the greens we gathered and strawberries to the mayor and on are way home we stop at Cray's house. Cray is are head peacekeeper. Gale normally doesn't let me come with him when he trades with him. But as we cross the dirt path to his hose Gale remains silent.

I lean forward and knock on the door just as I knock a girl probably my age comes out of his house. Her eyes get really wide when she sees us standing there. She mumbles an excuse me and slips down the steps. Cray appears buttoning his shirt up. Gale shifts so his in front of me. They start haggling a price for the turkey. I'm only half paying attention to them finally after what seems like forever the agree on a price and we can leave. Just as Crays about to shut the door he says "Oh and Katniss you should come visit me sometime. There's other ways to earn money just think about it." With that he shuts the door.

Gale angrily stomps down the steps and starts down the street. "And you wonder why I don't want you to ever come when I trade with him. I swear he's fucking lucky that he's a peacekeeper. Talking about you like you are a piece of meat. He even asked me once how much I would sell you to him for."

"I wonder how much he would give me. You said you would do anything for your family. I could be rich if I visited him once or twice a week." I was only half serious but I hope that this will make him rethink his decision to work in the mines. Even though I know it's not going to work. I still have to give it a stops dead in his tracks. "That's not fucking funny. I swear to god if I ever see you going to his house like all of those other girls." He takes a deep breathe "You will not sell yourself to him or anyone. Who the hell does he think he is. Just because he's a peacekeeper he thinks he has the right to luer women and starving girls to his bed. I swear to god if he ever touches you it will be the last thing he ever does."

"You know what you don't own me! You can't tell me what I can and can't do to get some money. I was just kidding calm the fuck down. I don't know who the hell you are but you have no right to tell me what I can do to make some money. I have to go now."

"Catnip". He calls after me but I have nothing to say to him. How dare he tell me what I can and can't do for money. As I walk into my house I hear my parents talking in the living room. In stop in the doorway and listen.

"Who knows what she was doing with that boy. His shirt was off and she was all snuggled up against his body. What if something happens were barley scraping by as is. The last thing we need is another mouth to feed."

"Honey I've known Gale for years he's not like you think he is. I also went to school with Hazelle and Dirk they've raised their kids well. He's not going to try anything with Katniss don't you think if something was going on between them we would know by now. He wouldn't treat are daughter like that he's a good boy and I think he loves her. But she doesn't know yet but I think she feels the same .There like magnets he moves she moves. The remind me so much of you and me when we were there age. "

"Don't you see that's why I'm afraid of. I got you pregnant with Katniss when you were her age. I don't want him to use her than leave her with a baby to take care of. Do you know how many times we've caught kids having sex out by the slag heap. Almost all of those times he was there doing another girl. I don't want him to use Katniss as his play toy of the week. I won't have my baby getting hurt."

"Dad I'm not a baby anymore Gale and I are just friends nothing more nothing less. He's not like how you think he is. We are just friend's really close friends".

"Honey do you know how many girls he's had out in the slag heap. Once he gets you out there he's going to throw you away once he's done with you. I was the same way before I meet your mother. All boys are dogs I'm sorry Katniss but he's just using you. I don't want you to get hurt so you are not to see him and no more hunting you can leave that to me from now on".

"WHAT WHY AM I BEING PUNISHED I DID NOTHING WRONG! YOU CANT DO THIS STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD! I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME I CANT BELIEVE YOU!"

I stomp off to my room and slam the door. I feel a tear fall down my cheek is he right about Gale? Is Gale really just going to use me and throw me away. No its not true Gale doesn't think of me like that why would he. I'm just an average fifteen year old girl nothing special about me. I swear everyone thinks Gale and I are going out. I know he doesn't think of me like that why would he. And I don't see him as anything besides my friend or do I.


	4. Chapter 4 im missing you

**Authors note: I do not own the hunger games or any of its characters. They are owned by Suzanne Collins. Oh and this fanfiction does not follow the books at all. In this fanfiction there are some trigger warnings rape and the after math talk, drug use and suicidal thoughts and or actions. If these things trigger you I would recommend not reading this fanfiction. Enjoy oh and its rated M for future chapters. This chapter is based loosely off the song Missing You by Anna Ayers. **

Chapter 4 I'm missing you

I miss going out in the woods I miss the lush green pine needle trees and the smell of the damp rich soil. I miss everything about the woods but I miss Gale more than anything. It feels weird not to be near him. I wonder if he misses me to. It's been over a week since the last time I stepped foot in the woods. If I don't see Gale or go out in the woods I'm going to go crazy. The only good thing about not going out in the woods is that I get to spend more time with Prim. Prim my sweet little duck it's nice to come home and talk to her. I realize how fast she's growing up.

"Come on Prim it's time to go to school". I say gently as I shake her awake. She gets up and quickly gets dressed. I quickly braid my hair and slip on my school shoes. I grab her lunch bags and grab her hand and walk out of the house. We walk in silence hand in hand finally the silence is broken.

"Katniss how come you and Gale never see each other anymore?" Asks Prim

"We had a small spat nothing to bad. I'm sure in a couple of days we'll be back to the way we were". I tell her I sure hope I'm right. I can't stand being by myself at school it sucks. I've never missed someone so much before. It makes me feel bad for lying to her but she doesn't need to worry about me and Gale. I'm really avoiding him because lately I've been having feelings for Gale that run deeper than a friendship. I think I sort of like him like as more than a friend. But I know for a fact that he doesn't like me. Why would he when he has a hundred girls swooning over him every freakin day. It's so annoying watching the girls throw themselves at him. It always miffed me but now I think I was and am jealous of those girls.

I drop Prim off at school and turn to go home. I stop by the Hob just to talk to greasy Sae.

"Hey children haven't seen you in a while. I thought you were sick I was about to come and check on you. Where's Gale at for the past few days he's been walking around like he just lost his best friend poor kid. But I can see that you're fine so my question now is where is he at?"

I shrug I don't want to talk about Gale it makes my heart hurt. "Child I know that you have something on your mind. Why don't you just tell me so I can help you and the boy out?"

"My father has forbid me from seeing Gale and going out into the woods."

"Now why would Thom do that, that doesn't sound like him?"

"He thinks that Gale is using me and he just wants to you know with me and then I'm never going to hear from him again."

"Ok well now that sounds like him. Child he's just being protective of you. You're growing up so fast eventually you're going to be getting married and having kids. His little girl will no longer be there. So he thinks by Gale no longer being there you won't grow up and settle down and have kids."

I roll my eyes why would my dad think that by making Gale go away I won't get married. I don't want to have kids or get married. I hate how everyone thinks that Gale and I will get married and have kids it annoying. Yes I think I like him more than a friend but even if I do. That's not going to change my views on getting married and having kids.

"I swear you are so blind child that boy loves you and not in a brotherly way that boy _loves_ you. And I think you love him to. You too were made for each other trust me I was the same way with my husband. We started out as just friends by the end of my teenage years I was engaged to him and pregnant with my first son. Whatever happened between the two of you, you both need to fix it NOW. Now go you guys are better as a pair then by yourself. He's out in the woods go talk to him".

"Thank you Sae".

I race down the pathway that heads to the woods. I don't care if I get in trouble I need to see him. I'm tired of missing him and feeling like I'm all alone. I race to are meeting place and sure enough there he is. I race over to him and throw my arms around his waist. He jumps and turns around. He laughs and hugs me close to him.

"I've missed you". He says as he lets me go.

"I've missed you to if felt weird not seeing you. My father banned me from going out into the woods but I don't give a damn this is where I belong."

After I spent the whole day hunting and gathering with him we go to trade at the hob. Everyone stares at us as we walk in. Sae smiles at me and takes half of are picking off of our hands. We sit down to have a cup of stew. As we eat Darius comes over and sits next to me. He keeps swatting my braid "so Katniss nice glow you have going on I'm glad that you and Hawthorne finally got it in congrats." I can't help but blush and try to hide my face in my bowl of soup.

Sae and Darius are having a field day with this Sae is choking on soup and Darius is patting her on the back. I look over at Gale and he's glaring at Darius. "Relax Gale he's just kidding." Gale rolls his eyes and continues to eat his stew. "Yeah Hawthorne I was just kidding trust me. I was just kidding and if you did Katniss was thinking of me and that one kiss I traded her for a rabbit".

I almost choke I'm laughing so hard. "Oh please I never traded you a kiss for a rabbit. In your dreams maybe but here in real life I never did that". Gale scoots out of his chair and grabs my arm "Let's go."

"Gale can't you ever relax he was just kidding".

"I know but I don't like the way he was talking about you he shouldn't talk about you like that. It could give the other peacekeepers and Idea."

As we round the corner Gale spins me around and places a kiss lightly on my lips and says "I had to do that at least once. See you tomorrow Catnip". He walks down the road and leaves me in the dirt wondering what the hell just happened.

Authors note Sorry if this chapters not that good this is really just to show how katniss's feelings are changing and a filler chapter the next few chapters will be pretty intense so dont worry the chapters are going to get better. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy my story oh and this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me


	5. Chapter 5 Peacekeeper

[Type text] [Type text] [Type text]

**Authors note: I do not own the hunger games or any of its characters. They are owned by Suzanne Collins. Oh and this fanfiction does not follow the books at all. In this fanfiction there are some trigger warnings rape and the after math talk, drug use and suicidal thoughts and or actions. If these things trigger you I would recommend not reading this fanfiction. Enjoy oh and its rated M for future chapters. This chapter might start out slow but gets better towards the end the italics are flash backs that Katniss has and when Gale and Katniss talk without words. As always enjoy.**

I can't believe that Gale kissed me. That was a few days ago and Gale still hasn't mentioned it. I'm starting to think he regret it. When we sneak out into the woods to hunt we still work flawlessly together. Still being able to talk with out words and anticipate each other's moves. But there is still times where we lapse into an awkward silence. I wish the kiss hadn't happened no matter how much I liked the feel of his warm slightly chapped lips against my lips. I want us to be like we were when we were kids care free and play full I remember about three years ago we went running into the hob. Screaming and laughing we caused such a huge scene that we were kicked out i remember how it happened.

_ "Gale lets go to the hob. I swear you're such a slow poke. Prim could probably catch you". I say only half kidding. The look of sheer determination crossed his face. "Oh yeah I could catch you in my sleep". "Oh please I highly doubt that your too slow come on lets go". Without turning I know that Gale is about to start to chase me. I make a mad dash for the fence and quickly dash under and start to run. I briefly look back and see Gale about to grab me. I can help but laugh and he starts to laugh to. "Ok, ok you win". I say as I slow to a stop with my hands up in a surrender. He stops and leans over to catch his breathe. I lash out with my left foot and succeed to trip him. A she falls to the ground I race off in the other direction towards the hob_

_ "Oh so that's how you want to play it Catnip". He races off after me both of us laughing. I race into the hob and hide behind Greasy Saes stall. "Oh no you don't get out from under there. Child I swear you should learn by now not to mess with Gale. Honestly you two running in here like that. Out go play somewhere else." I reluctantly get out from my hiding spot and look out from Gale._

_ Materializing from nowhere Gale grabs me around the middle and throws me over his shoulder and starts to tickle my side. "Ow Gale please stop I can't breathe". I say in between laughs. "Say it say it and I'll let you go". "OK ok you're the fastest one out of us and I'm so sorry for insulting you. Now please put me down". I say. _

I laugh at the memory Greasy Sae didn't talk to us for the longest time after that. I miss that when we were just Katniss and Gale two best friends/ hunting partners. But no Gale had to ruin it why should I be the one to feel awkward he's the one who crossed the line not me. So you know what I'm done feeling awkward around him it's his fault not mine. I go to sleep after that hopeful that Gales and my friendship will go back to normal.

"Katnisss wake up I want you to walk me to the fence." Says my Father. I groan but get out of bed. I stretch and grab my shoes it's the first day of my so I choose not to wear a coat. I haven't walked my dad to the fence since I started to hunt. I would sleep up until I had to get up. We walk hand in hand down the street.

"Katniss I'm sorry for telling you those vulgar things that Gale did. I'm so sorry believe me I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to warn you before you started any type of relationship with him. I was wrong to meddle into your affairs with Gale. I feel awful for telling you to stop hanging with Gale and stop hunting. Telling you to stop doing those things were like telling a bird it can't fly. You have my word that I want meddle anymore. You need to make your own decision I can't make your decision for the rest of your life. I hope you will forgive me I only wanted to help you."

"Dad I'm not a little girl anymore you need to let me make my own choices and mistakes. If I want to start something with Gale I will but it needs to be my choice not yours. I love you dad and I know you were just trying to help. But please don't meddle anymore let me make my own choices. I'm not your little girl anymore I'm a teenager now I'm going to be a women soon. I know you want to protect me but you cant."

He runs his hands through his hair and nods his head "I know but in my eyes you will always be my little girl. I love you and your mother and prim more than anything in the world. Nothing will make me stop worrying about you. But I will try to let you make your own choices. I love you tomorrow you can go out into the woods but today I want to do something special for you girls. So I just wanted to tell you that now off to bed." He leans forward and kisses my forehead.

I wave to him before I run back to the house. I close the door and get into bed with Prim she stirs in her sleep she smiles sleepily at me but sleep pulls her under. I crawl next to her and pull the blanket against us. I let sleep pull me under.

I wake up to a rather loud knocking noise. I groan and answer the door Gale stands there with a look of pure terror in his face. "Oh my god Gale what is it what's wrong." He pulls me into his strong embrace. "What is it"! I demand. I see a peacekeepers pouring out into the streets bringing families out of their homes. I shrug out of his arms and shake him "For gods sakes Gale what the hell is it your starting to frighten me." A peacekeeper approaches us "You two and your family". He shoves me towards the door I call into the house and my mother and sister appear. The peacekeeper grabs them by their arms and drags them out of the house.

_"What's going on". I say to Gale._

_ Gale shrugs his shoulders "something bad"._

We are lead to the front row I push Prim behind some other family something doesn't feel right. I lean forward just as I see two peacekeepers pulling a man to the stage. My mouth opens in horror as I see a peacekeeper chain the man to a poll. That man is my father my father has just been caught hunting this can't be good.


	6. Chapter 6 Caught

**Authors note: I do not own the hunger games or any of its characters. They are owned by Suzanne Collins. Oh and this fanfiction does not follow the books at all. In this fanfiction there are some trigger warnings rape and the after math talk, drug use and suicidal thoughts and or actions. If these things trigger you I would recommend not reading this fanfiction. Enjoy oh and its rated M for future chapters. This chapter does have a little bit of gore so just beware. In the beginning it goes back a little before it gets up to the part chapter 5 left off at.**

** Chapter 6 Caught**

The peacekeeper leads my family up to the front row. What is going on? I think to myself. Something doesn't feel right. I push Prim back behind Gale and I. I have a feeling that Gale knows what's going on but doesn't want to tell me. I see a bunch of peacekeepers file out of the justice building they surround the crowd and push the crowd closer together. The mayor steps up onto the podium and addresses the crowd.

"You are all probably wondering why we are all here today. We are here to punish a confessed criminal. I am sorry for this man's family but this man broke the law and has to be punished." He looks me in the eye the whole time. Oh my god it dawns on me my father is nowhere to be found.

The mayor steps down and makes a motion to the justice building. Two peacekeepers drag out my father. He's handcuffed and they drag him up onto the stage and make him face the crowd.

"Would you like to confess to your crimes before we deal out your punishment?" Says the peacekeeper to his right.

My dad stares into my mother's eyes and remains silent.

"We'll since you have no confession we will tell the crowd why you are being punishment. This man was caught poaching off the capitols land and in sighting an uprising. This man was caught with weapons beyond the confounds of the district. So his punishment for poaching and in sighting an uprising will be". He takes a deep breathe clearly thinking. A evil grin crosses his face before he announces the verdict "Death".

Death death death the words bounce off the building. "Dad". I scream I try to run to him but Gales long arms wrap around me holding me in place. I try to kick and scratch my way out of his arms. But Gale doesn't let go. I keep on screaming for my dad "Its not his fault it's mi …." Gale cuts me off by covering my mouth with his hand. The peacekeeper doesn't even blink as he pulls out his gun at points it at my dad "Any last words?" He askes my dad. "Katniss sweetie be strong and take care of your mother and Prim I love you all. Carry on with your lives your strong enough Gale take care of my little girl". He says his eyes never leave us. Tears are streaming down my cheeks I keep screaming for the peacekeepers to stop but with a grin he pulls the trigger. I scream as I see where my dad was standing his brains splattered all over the stage. All the fight washes out of me I collapse on the ground and sob hysterically. Gale pulls me onto his lap and picks me up. He turns and runs through the crowd I don't know where he takes me because I pass out before we get there.

**Sorry this chapter is so small I might put up the next chapter to make up for it. Hope you enjoyed reading post a review please.**


	7. Chapter 7 Cry

**Authors Note: I don't not own the Hunger Games or its characters. They all belong to their rightful owner Suzanne Collins. This title is from a song by Alexx Calise and the first few lines in italics are lyrics from the song. I love this song and I highly suggest looking it up on youtube. I also took a quote from a degrassi episode. So just a little heads up no copy right is intended. I hope you enjoy this long chapter. **

** Chapter 7 Cry**

_Well I guess it's been a while since I've seen the sunshine since I have smiled_**. **_I hardly feel alive I'm going through the motions but I don't feel like trying. The whole in my heart is growing bigger by the day. Wish that I could crawl inside and hide away. And I don't wanna do anything but cry. – Cry by Alexx Calise. _**Its been over a week since my dad has**_**died**__. _**Gale comes over every day and stays until I fall asleep at night. He keeps trying to get me to get up and talk to him but I just can't. It's just too painful to talk. I just sit there and listen to him beg and plead for me to talk to him. Why doesn't he get it his dad is dead he should understand what I'm going through but all he does is yell at me for being weak and abandoning him and Prim. Prim my poor sweet innocent Prim she never loses her patients with me. She sits next to tells me about her day and yells at Gale when he starts to lose his temper. She doesn't cry when mom starts to cuss and throw stuff around she just tries to calm her down and in the morning gives her medicine for her hangover. She doesn't deserve having to take care of us. Sometimes I hear her crying at night. That sometimes makes me sit up and hug her but no words come out.**

** Gale comes over and sits by my bed and grabs my hand and squeezes it gently. I look over at him he smiles at me and runs his thumb across my hand. I pull my hand away from him and sit up. I notice that Prims nowhere to be seen. I look around the room.**

** "She's staying at my house tonight she asked me to come stay with you and your mom." I let out a sigh and relax back against the pillows.**

** "Katniss I'm sorry that I keep yelling at you for not talking. I understand why you can't talk but please try to fight the darkness you're starting to scare Prim. Prim is too scared to come home. Last night she came over and begged me to stay with you. You keep waking up screaming at its freaking out Prim. Please come back to us I know your hurting right now but I'm trying to help you but I can't if you don't say anything. Your whole life you've taken care of Prim and loved her. She lost her dad to but she's not wallowing in sadness and leaving everyone behind scared and not knowing what to do. Your making her take care of you and your mother. Your mother sits in the rocking chair all day and drinks away her sorrow. You need to snap out of it and take care of Prim you can't just clock out when she needs you most. She needs her older sister shes already lost her dad and your mom's gone too. She lost her whole family. Please say something snap out of it Prim can't handle losing everyone she loves. Please fight back and come back to us." He says.**

** I don't say anything I just stare up at the celling. Everything he's telling me is true I feel horrible. For leaving Prim all on her own. He's right she lost everyone when she needed us the most. As I start to think about I hear sniffiling next to me. I look over and see a tear fall down Gales face. I've never seen Gale cry before it breakes my heart. I reach over and wrap my arms around his neck and pull my body against his. I feel tears brim in my eyes. Have I really been hurting him this much?**

** "I'm sorry". I say in a hoarse whisper. He pulls away from me and looks at me. "I'm trying". I say to him. He pulls me closer to him. "I know you are. I'm sorry for everything I've been saying to you. I've just missed you so much. You've been scaring me please I can't lose my best friend." He says as another tear falls down his cheek. I brush it away with trembling fingers "Please don't cry". I say to him. He nods his head and pulls himself together. I swing my legs out of bed and stand up. I look over in the mirror and see how fighting I must look to everyone.**

** "Prim". I say. "Do you want to see her?" He asks me. I nod my head. "Well lets see her". He gets up and pulls me along. "Wait". I say **

** I walk into the kitchen and grab the kettle. I put it on the fire and once the water gets warm enough I put it in the bath tub and wash off a week worth of grim out of my hair and body. After I'm all cleaned and my hair is braided I grab Gales hand and we walk to his house. Everybody stops when the see us coming Greasy Sae waves to us form her stall and so does Darius. Gale waves back and tries to get me but I just look at them with a strange expression. "Do you want to go over and say hello to Sae and Darius?" Asks Gale "Prim." I say to him. "Ok mabey later". The trip to his house takes forever on account of sometimes I double over and start to cry. Gale sits there and whispers soothing things in my ear. When we pass the square I start screaming and run away from Gale. I make it halfway to the fence before I make a detour. I run into several people and they shout at me to watch were im going. But I cant I keep running until I get to this little path of trees inside the district limits. I scramble up the first one I see and wrap my arms around my middle. I pull my knees up to my chest and breathe in and out. I hear Gale climbing up the tree but I don't care im too far gone to care what he's doing.**

** I probally pass out for a while because when I open my eyes its dark and we're still up in the tree. Gale has his arms wrapped around me and is stroking my back. He keeps telling me that I ned to snap out of it and go see Prim. But all I want to do is cry. He pulls me against his chest and tells me the fun things we used to do.**

** "I feel like I'm never gonna be happy again. I hate him I hate him how could he of been so stupid to get caught. He always told me that he was fine and nothing bad was ever going to happen to him. He ascted like nothing could touch him but look were that got him. HE'S DEAD he left us with nothing. I hate him. But I hate myself the most for being so weak."**

** Gale pulls me closer to him and I burry my head into the crook of his neck. "You're not acting weak. You're not and you will be happy again one day. That's how I felt when my dad died I hated him for leaving me to take care of all these kids. I hated him for not leaving us with a little bit of money so we could at least scrape by until mom gave birth to Posy. I felt like if I cried I would be acting weak and I didn't want to care. After we found out he was dead I acted like I didn't care and hated my mom for crying. I hated everyone for looking to me for help when I couldn't help anyone. I felt like I would never be happy or smile again. But then I looked to you and you helped me heal and forgive myself for feeling those things towards my dad. I still miss him and I feel horrible for the things I said and thought about him. It may hurt now but eventually everything will get better and you'll be fine. And I'm going to help you get better and help you with everything I can. No matter what no matter how alone you feel I'm always going to be there for you I have your back forever. I love you Catnip. You and Prim are a part of my family and family helps family." He leans down and kisses me on the forehead.**

** "Do you really mean it things will get better. I won't always feel this way. Right now I feel so hopeless and lost. I don't want to feel this way anymore. I wanna feel ok again."**

** "Ok good that's a start be happy find little things that make you happy. Just be happy". **

** I nod my head and dry my eyes I'm going to be happy even if it kills me. "I want to see Prim now." "Ok let's go see Prim".**

** We manage to walk to Gale's house without another episode. He opens the door and pushes me in. Hazelle gets up out of her chair and hugs me. I see a streak of blonde hair running toward me and I'm tackled by Prim. I through my arms around her and hold her close to me. I cry into her hair and she comforts me. I tell her over and over again how sorry I am and I promise her I will never leave her again. She tells me over and over again how much she's missed me and tells me she's glad to see me better and not in a zombie stage anymore. After what seems like forever Prims strangle hold on my neck lifts and she looks at me as if in a second I'm gonna be gone.**

** "It's ok little duck I'm here to stay now. I'm never going anywhere ever again." I tell her as I run my hand through her corn silk hair. I feel Gale's eyes on me as Prim and I talk. I look over and for the first time in over a week a smile graces my lips.**

** I tell Prim that I still want her to stay here for the night. After I tuck Prim in with Posy I lean over and kiss both little girls on their foreheads before closing the door. Gale grabs my hand and walks me home. Just before Gale leaves my bedroom I pull him next to me. "Stay with me?" I ask him. He pulls the blanket closer to us and throws his arm over my stomeche. "Always". He says as fall asleep.**


	8. Chapter 8 lost innocence

**Authors note: This chapter contains a rape scene so I'm just warning you now. I'm going to try not to make it to graphic but if that triggers you DON'T read this chapter. Also I've done a rough outline of what the chapters are going to be about this fanfic is going to have roughly twenty three chapters so I hope you enjoy oh and I don't own the Hunger Games if I did Gale and Katniss would be together not Katniss and Peeta just saying so any who here is chapter 8. The quote is from the song Teen Idle from the band Marina and the Diamonds.**

_"I wanna be a virgin pure. A twenty first century whore. I want back my virginity so I can feel infinity"- Marina and the Diamonds Teen Idle._

__**Chapter 8 Stolen innocence **

** Gale started to work in the mines this week and I can't stand not seeing him for a whole week. It makes Sundays happier now though but I wish he didn't have to work in those wretched mines. I wish he was here now because my mom's drinking's getting a lot worse and now it's not uncommon to come home and walk into the kitchen and see the table full of drunken men. My mom just glares at Prim and I when we come home. I always tell Prim to play outside until it's dark outside then I pull her in through the back door and lock both of us in my room. I hate the fact that I have to creep around in my own house.**

** I grab Prim and quickly get ready for school. When my dad passed away I stayed home from school but now I feel like I have to go to school. It's either stay home and babysit a bunch of drunks or go to school where no one likes me I pick the later. Schools never been fun for me, maybe if Gale was in my grade at school or I wasn't terrible shy around anyone that's not Prim or Gale. Today it's even worse because we have to go down to the mines today. This trip has never been fun for me I hate the stale air and the feeling of the walls are closing in on me. Once we all line up I make a mad dash across the yard and slip into the hob. I'm sure no one will notice I'm gone and even if they did they wouldn't care.**

** I walk right up to greasy Saes stall and pull up a seat. "Child aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" She asks as she sets down a bowl of soup in front of me. "Todays the mine visit". Is all I say as I start to eat? "Are you ok you're acting like you haven't eaten all day and you're really jittery is everything ok?" She asks as she leans closer to me looking me up and down.**

** "I'm fine really I'm just not feeling to well today." "Why don't you go off into the woods for a little while? That always seemed to calm you down. Get some fresh air and hunt for a little while. We all miss that little flush on your cheeks when you come in with a full game bag." I shake my head "I can't that's why my dad's dead. I just can't go back. But I suppose your right we need the meat right now. I was going to wait until Sunday and try to go with Gale but I guess some things you need to do on your own so. I'll go do that and when I come back I'll bring you some meat for your soup".**

** "Ok child but pace yourself you haven't been out there since Thom died. If you feel like you're ready then go hunt. Off you go don't waste another minute." So I don't.**

** I race back to the house and slip into hunting clothes and braid my hair back. I grab my game bag and nearly run into some guy I don't know. "Excuse me". I mumble and brush past him and slam the door shut. The road to the woods is pretty much the same. I slip under the fence and rush for the cover of the trees. The woods feel the same as soon as I step into it. It feels like home I walk to Gales and my meeting spot even though I know he's not coming I wish he would just pop out of nowhere. With his easy smile and pull me into a hug and then hunt until night fall. Everywhere in the woods holds a memory to me. Whether it's a memory of me and my dad or if it's me and Gale. To the left of are little rocky meeting spot is a tree where I fell trying to pick fruit from the thin branches. The branch I was standing on snapped and I fell ten feet to the ground and landed on my back. Luckily for me it rained the day before so the soil was much softer if not I could have been killed or paralyzed. **

** I run are snare line and after an hour I feel a lot better and split the game up. I decide to swing by and see Hazelle for a little while and drop off the game from Gales snares. Hazelle insists upon me staying for tea. Which I gratefully accept we talk for a little while about nothing important. After an hour I leave and walk to the hob. Greasy Sae smiles at me and takes the game off of my hands. It feels nice coming into the hob with things to trade I get a few coins and buy some food for my house. I check the ancient clock hanging above the entrance of the building and see that it's a little after seven damn I was in the woods for a while. I hold back a yawn and rush to get back to the house.**

** Once I open the door I see a few peacekeepers obviously drunk sitting at the dinner table with mom. There laughing way to load. I scowl at the older one and grab Prims hand and pull her into our room. "Where were you today I waited an hour afterschool to tell you that Hazelle wants me to come over tonight and stay over because she has a lot of work to do and someone needs to watch Posy without letting her get into stuff." Prim says. "Oh good well let's get you all packed up to go to Hazelle's house. Once I drop her off I notice mom talking loudly with a peacekeeper. I roll my eyes and start dinner for myself. "She would breed well have lots of kids I think if she didn't act like a boy all the time." Says the male peacekeeper. "I think she just needs a man to show her how to be a real woman." She sneers on the word real. Then I see my mom get a devilish look in her eye and leans forward and whispers to the man. The man seems to be mulling something over and nods his head. I leave the room and slip into my room and lock the door.**

**WARNING RAPE SCENE AHEAD**

**I hear my door being opened and look to see who it is. "Get the hell out of my room"! I yell at him. He just laughs and comes closer to me. He stops about an arm's length away from me. "Your mom wanted me to show you a good time". He says and before I can react he grabs my face in his hands and crashes his lips to mine. I try to push him off me but he pins my arms above my head and pushes me against the wall. He removes one hand and starts to fondle my chest. I start to wiggle underneath him and try to get him to stop touching me. He pulls his lips away for a second and whisper into my ear "Good I like them feisty". He then grabs my arm roughly and pushes me onto my bed. He lays on top of me pinning my legs to the mattress. He then counties his assault on my breasts. He slowly pulls my top off. He reaches down and rubs the fabric of my bra between his fingers. I try to scream but he slaps me and slowly takes off my bra. I start to tear up when he starts to touch my naked breast. He licks them and starts to knead them. I feel tears brim in my eyes I try not to cry but as he bites down hard on my left breast. I start to cry and he slaps me again. He snakes his left hand down and starts to unzip my pants and try to kick him but he pushes more of his weight onto my legs so I can't move. He takes off my pants and takes off his shirt and his pants and underwear. I've seen naked men before but they were all dying or seriously wounded. But I've never seen a man aroused. He smirks at me as he rips my underwear off. I feel so naked and violated but the worst part is that my mom is the reason this is happing. I never wanted to have sex because sex leads to having a baby and a baby grows up into a child and children get reaped. **

** I jerk away from him when I feel him enter a finger inside of me. I hear him moan and start to whisper something that sounds like so tight. He slowly pumps his finger in and out before adding a second finger. I whimper in pain I try to get away from him. But that only makes him thrust his finger into me harder. After a minute or two he pulls his fingers out and pulls my legs so that there bended at the knee. He leans forward and kisses me and I feel a sharp throbbing pain in my lower region. I whimper and I feel tears fall down my cheeks. He starts thrusting inside of me harder and harder I let out a long stream of whimpers while he keeps moaning and groaning. I can't believe this is happing to me I feel my body go numb and my mind shuts down I close my eyes and pray it will be over soon. All of the thoughts leave my body when I hear him give a load animal like groan and I feel something warm spill inside of me.**

** He collapses and pulls himself out of me. He pulls on his clothes and pulls something out of his pocket and throws it at me. "There you are you little whore. That's about the only thing you're ever going to be good at. Same time tomorrow". He says as he leaves my room. I curl up in a ball and sob hysterically into my knees. After a while I slowly put my clothes back on and sit up. I can't believe I was just I was just raped. How can this be?**


	9. Chapter 9 thoughts

Chapter Nine Thoughts

Authors Note: this chapter contains suicidal actions so if these things trigger you then you shouldn't read this chapter. Pretty pretty please with sugar on top review xoxo Sumyrraine.

True to his word he did come back again and again and again. But not just him my mother let other men use me. When they would leave I would crawl out of my room and soak in a bath for hours at a time until I felt clean. But the baths didn't wash of the emotional scars or the physical it just left me feeling a little cleaner before crawling into bed. Nothing brought me joy anymore I was just numb. Every time they would pound into me I would just go numb. I wasn't myself and Prim was starting to notice something off about me but I always tried not to let her see my fall apart. I left that for bedtime when she was fast asleep. Gale never visited me and I didn't want him to. Seeing him would just make me want to tell him everything but how would I strike that conversation up. Hey Gale while you are at work my mom sells me to her drinking buddies. That just doesn't seem like a conversation I don't want to have. It feels like if I don't say anything then it won't be real. Saying something would just make it real.  
I curl up on my bed after the peacekeeper is done with me. I can't count how many times I've cried myself to sleep. Is this all I'm good for just sex? What happens if Prim finds out or she does that to Prim? No I won't allow that to happen to her I only have two years left at home then I can move out and take Prim with me. "Sissy what's wrong you keep thrashing around on the bed and crying. Are you ok did you have a bad dream?" She asks as she peers over at me in the darkness. Sure enough I am crying and I did have a bad dream a horrible dream. Put I don't want to scare Prim I just pull her close to me. "It's ok little duck just a bad dream. Go back to sleep I'm sorry that I woke you up. Come on go back to sleep." I tuck the covers up around us and snuggle up next to her. I feel her relax so she must of fallen back to sleep.  
I roll onto my back and stare up at the ceiling I can't stand being in this house anymore. I just want to leave I can't handle being repeatedly raped every day by men twice my age. I wish my dad were here so I wouldn't have to do this. But I do in a way if not me then Prim and I can't let that happen to sweet tiny Prim. It would destroy her and as an older sister I have to protect her at all cost. We are slowly starving to death once I get the money mom takes it to buy liquor.

Once dawns rays streak across the sky I get up and slip into hunting clothes. I haven't gone to the woods since my father's death. But right now I need to go somewhere quiet and peaceful. I gently wake Prim up. I whisper in her ear my plans for the day. I send her off to Hazelle's house. Once I slip under the fence I run as fast as my legs can take me. I run until I'm out of breath and more after that. Finally after two straight hours of running I make it to the lake house. The house that my dad showed me when I was a little kid in all of those years it hasn't changed at all.

It's hard to believe that I'm back in the woods. The one place that every worry and or care disappeared. I slip the lock on the house and walk in. It has an eerie feel about it, this is the place my father was caught poaching. I don't know why I would of even come here of all places. I don't hurt like I should this place has to many happy memories. Everything seems frozen in time. I walk towards the fire place and start a fire. The warmth is much appreciated. Something off to the corner of the room catches my eye. I swiftly get up and walk over to the corner. A piece of china is shattered I lean down and pick up on of the shards and study it. How did this get here? This is one of my mother's good pieces of china. "Ouch." I cry out as I watch the thin trail of blood flow down my finger.

I raise the shard of glass and contemplate what I should do. Placing the shard on my wrist and stare at it. Could I do it, it would just be a simple slice across my wrist. If I do it deep enough all of my pain and sorrow would dissipate just one maybe two deep cuts and everything would be good in the world. But what about Prim my mind screams out as I run the shard across my wrist. It's too late the blood starts flowing down my arm and I instantly feel woozy. I'm sorry Prim I think to myself as the darkness wins over.

Authors Note don't worry she isn't dead I think maybe 10 more chapters and I will be done.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten On the pathway to healing

Authors Note: Hey guys before you read this chapter I just want to say thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites it makes me want to update much sooner. I'm sorry for taking so long updating but my mom's been really sick these past few days so I've been preoccupied with that. Oh and May 24 was my birthday so it would be a great birthday gift to me if I got more reviews. So I will now stop yapping and here is chapter ten. Pretty pretty please with sugar on top review xoxo Sumyrraine.

Chapter Ten On the pathway to healing

Gale

Prim rushed in to our small house nearly running me over in the process. It's been so long since I've seen her or Catnip. She throws her tiny gaunt arms around my neck. "Nice to see you to. Where Catnip?" I say. I gently place her on her feet. "She went hunting I think. She just told me to get up and come over here to visit with you. But I think you should go after her you know how she feels about the woods right now and she's been acting really strange lately. I'm really worried about her." "Don't worry about it go play with Posy and I will go see her and bring her over here ok."

She nods her blonde head at me and walks in the living room to play with Posy. I grab my game bag off of the kitchen table and rush out the door. I'm glad more than ever right now that I live really close to the hole in the fence. I stealthily slip under the whole and grab my knives from the tree that me and Catnip hide our weapons. My heart soars as I get farther into the woods. At first I go to our waiting spot hoping she is there but it's empty. The only place I can think of that she would go would be the lake house.

The hike to the lake house takes a lot less time when I'm not contently looking for game. It turns the normal forty minute trip into a twenty minute hike. I don't know why but I feel in a rush to get to the house. Once I get there I feel her presence I know that she is inside. I open the door and close it quietly behind me. A peculiar smell hits my nostrils it smells like blood and a lot of it. My eyes scan the room and see curled up in the corner of the tiny one roomed house is Catnip. Something doesn't feel right I rush to her side and gently move her. I see blood pouring out of her wrist. Oh my god this can't be what I think it is.

I rip my shirt off and check her pulse I feel it but it's very faint. She's lost a lot of blood I cut strips of my shirt off and tie them tightly around her wrist. I pull her into my arms and whisper into her ear "Hold on Catnip."

Katniss

The darkness starts to recede and I feel a warm presence holding onto my hand. But I'm just too weak to try to open my eyes. The darkness wins over again and I'm pulled into dream land.

_I open my eyes I have no idea where I am. I look around the field I'm in and see my dad off to the left. I run through all of the wild flowers and tall grass and launch myself into his arms. He picks me up and spins me around and puts me down but still keeps his arm around me. "My little girl." He says as he runs his hands through my hair. I pull away from him and look at him. He shows no signs of the bullet wound that ended his life._

_ Then it hits me I'm dead. Oh my god I really am dead this can't be I just left Prim all alone. How could I do this to her? She just lost a dad and now she's lost an older sister. I feel tears fall down my face. My dad seems to be reading what's on my mind. You're not dead sweetheart well you will be if you don't leave soon. Go, go on with your life and be happy and know that I'm always watching over you." He pushes me back into the darkness and places a quick kiss on my forehead. "Go back to them hurry if you don't leave soon you really will have to stay." I nod my head and race through the darkness back to life its self._

Sorry for the short chap but I've been having a really bad week so please excuse the short chap.


End file.
